1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fail-safe concept for an electromechanical brake with self-reinforcement, in particular a control system for the implementation of a fail-safe concept of this kind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromechanical brakes are known per se, being disclosed for example in DE 198 19 564 C2. Electromechanical brakes of this kind with self-reinforcement have the advantage that an actuating force produced by an electrical actuator is reinforced in a purely mechanical way without the introduction of auxiliary forces, so that the portion of actuator force that is required for generating a desired frictional force between brake and brake disk is drastically reduced in comparison with conventional brakes. However, the control effort in such brakes is relatively high in comparison with known hydraulic braking systems. In addition, lawmakers have generally placed very strict conditions on the failure safety of brakes.